dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Faye
Faye is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story KStuff. She is a descendant of a demon-slaying clan participated in the mass slaughter of Ruger's family, though she took no part in it. Feeling intense guilt of and shame of her family, she forsook her position as the next head-family and ran away. Faye's frivolous and headstrong appearance conceals her remorse and sense of responsibility on behalf of her family. Secretly, she also harbors a strong motherly side that she reserves only to those close to her. This incarnation of Faye is based on fragmented datas of herself during the past ~1 year before KStuff actually takes place. Appearance Faye is a seductive young woman of average build with long, straight black hair that is fashioned in a ponytail with a long ribbon. Her attire consists of an purple-themed dress with a decorated corset. Her purple eyes are an inherent trait of her demon-slaying lineage, which allows her to track down demonic impurities at ease. Story 7th Cycle= Because of Kstuff origin Aether-sphere's "protection", Kstuff characters are only summoned as incomplete 'snippet-replicants' (i.e; they're all copies nerfed to hell). Even after the death of Ruger, traces of his innate Distortion was still able to synchronize with Nelo's, enough to interfere with Faye's summoning, though she was able to keep most of her memory intact. Taking sanctuary in a forest of her world, she ended up encountering a wounded Sanna, fleeing from her earlier confrontation with Nelo. Feeling no malice from Sanna, Faye helped her in tending her wounds, questioning how she ended up this way, Faye learned the fates of Ruger and Argence. The two then parted ways with Sanna intended to face Nelo again, though Faye realized Sanna's chances of defeating Nelo is miniscule, she can't help but to silently question her motivation for doing so. Shortly after Sanna's departure, Faye ended up crossing paths with a distraught Alexandra. Sensing the presence of Seraph as an anomaly to her, Faye originally approached her with caution, but dropped her guard after noticing Alex's lack of interest in combat. Hearing Alex's dilemma, Faye is reminded of her earlier exchange with Sanna, and attempted to console the young queen, remarking that a life full of mistakes, while ugly, would still be better than gaining nothing otherwise by simply not trying. |-| 8th Cycle= Piqued with curiosity regarding the world's odd phenomenon, Faye tried to search any remaining links of Ruger and Argence, only to find nothing. During her research, she ended up meeting a recuperating Nelo. Reminded of Sanna, Faye approached Nelo. Both exchanged banters, which ended up bringing Sanna's final words and actions. Offhand, Nelo regarded Sanna's action with cold dismissal, only to have Faye pointed out Sanna true intention. Faye's words successfully struck a nerve on Nelo, leading to an inevitable confrontation. With Nelo's weakened state, Faye was able to easily trounce Nelo. Faye briefly contemplated on finishing off Nelo, but she can't help but to wonder Nelo's relationship with the complete wipe out of any traces of Ruger and Argence's existence. A brief thought in distraction allowed Nelo to flee. Shrugging off, Faye continued her investigation. Much to her surprise, not only Sanna was erased, any possible traces of her world was also severed. |-| 9th Cycle= Faye met up with Nelo again, though it was her who was approached by this time. As Nelo expresses the wish for a rematch, Faye noticed an improved state of Nelo, different from their previous encounter. Even so, she can't help but to taunt Nelo, which the latter bites. In their rematch, Nelo's reckless tactic of setting the entire field ablaze caught Faye off guard, and as a last resort, Faye planted her bow to the ground and launched herself away as a makeshift catapult, fleeing away. As her weapon was devoured by Nelo's flames, Faye noticed the same phenomenon that occurred on Sanna happened on her bow. As she reached safe-zone, Faye found out her entire link to her weapon was erased. |-| 10th Cycle= cuts-off, he burns away...same theory, different execution.|Faye}} Though forced to retreat, Faye was able to theorize the terrifying true nature of Nelo's flames; it causes the causality of the world to go haywire, burning away any possibility of the target's open-ended branches of his/her current reality. The very property which allows Nelo to permanently remove not only a person's existence, but also the world link associated with him/her. With that knowledge in mind, Faye formulated a plan. Returning to the forest of her homeworld, she rigged the entire field with her magecraft.... |-| 11th Cycle= In their final confrontation, Faye lured Nelo back to the forest of her homeworld, all while dodging flaming stakes and boomerang blade. Though sensing the odd turbulence present in the field, Nelo remarked that he has seen Faye's technique from his earlier confrontations with Ruger, and that he isn't impressed. Much to Nelo's surprise, Faye then revealed her true purpose, which was to forcefully bind Nelo's powers to the field. The moment Nelo stepped into the forest, the rigged hexes has sealed off Nelo's exit, then rapidly stripping away what remains of his strength and dispersing them throughout the forest. Though her plan was a success, Nelo's raw power proved too powerful for the field to sustain, causing the forest to rapidly phase in and out. Faye then pointed out that if he tried to destroy to field, it would be equivalent to nuking his own source of strength. In other words, taking both the field and the two of them out of this reality. Despite having Nelo under reins, Faye was just only barely able to hold onto the sealing of Nelo's powers. Regardless of the action taken, the sealed powers would eventually take out everything linked to Faye. With her time running out, she suggested perhaps Nelo would take this as his one last chance to turn back, only to quickly lament how hopeless the outcome is. With a smile, Faye, along with the forest fades into a white out, then dispersed into ashes, robbing Nelo all of his strength. Battle ---- ---- Faye Trickshooter – Unleash bullets that spells misery and disaster for countless foes. ---- Faye is a Trickshooter, utilizing her greatbow to keep the opponent at bay. Faye utilizes magecraft to augment her shots, in which she is rendered motionless while doing so (her air momentum stops at aerial input). In close range, she possesses a limited range of attacks using her bow as a makeshift spear. To compensate for her restricted mobility while augmenting her shots, Faye's dodge/evade possesses a hidden property, otherwise known as Just Evade; initiating evade within 5 frames of an opponent's attack will instantly cancel her actions, and Faye will perform an invulnerable slide away from the opponent. Assuming all the conditions are met, Faye's Ex Gauge will increase by 5% for each successful Just Evade. Just Evade can be repeated three times per execution, though initiating the 2nd and 3rd follow-up evade does not increase her meter. Faye can jump off the opponent once per air-time with precise timing and placement, which will reset her actions and interrupt the opponent. Instant-cancelling the jumping motion with any Oracle/Seal Bullet alter-actions with a specific direction will cause her to dart across the stage in the specified direction while in Shot-alter stance. Faye can alter the her direction mid-dart by using her double/triple jump + another direction (depending on which support skill equipped), but doing so cancels her Shot-alter stance. Faye also possesses a longer-than-average lock-on range than any characters. Faye starts out with all of her movelist unlocked, but her attacks cannot be customized and cost no CP. Equipment Faye can equip the following: Polearms, Knives, Bows, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Hill of Recollection'' *''World Map Theme: City of Commerce'' *''Battle: Battle Theme III'' *''Infinity Faye: Raid of Redemption/Ezrael'' Rival Battle *''Vs Ruger: Life In Ash'' *''Vs Argence: Nefertiti'' *''Vs Chime: Grandma'' *''Vs Sanna: Future In My Hands'' *''Vs Alexandra: Beloved Tomboyish Girl/Liverne'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters